


Wonderful

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth enjoys a moment to herself. In the same verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/96654">This is Our Love Story</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

Elizabeth stepped into the tub, but she didn't turn on the water. She crouched down and reached between her legs, rubbing her finger against her clit. She threw her head back and a moment later, urine was running against her hand and was hot as it pooled around her feet. It felt so good and free.

As grateful as she was that Peter indulged her fetish, and they could share it, there were times she wanted to be alone. That she still wanted this to be _hers_.

She cried out, her voice echoing against the walls as she came.

Wonderful.


End file.
